A girl's high school journey
by Cure Efret
Summary: Rena, is the new student at her school. Lets see how she survives with Rivals, Friends, Enemies, Fanclubs, Classes, and of course...love interest. Couples: Ara x Add, Elsword x Aisha, Chung x ?, Rena x ?
1. Chapter 1

Hi.

My name is Rena Archer and I'm a grand archer. I have long green/lime hair with sharp eyes. I live inorangeville ,Japan with my pet. I dont have any friends but I hope that will change. You see, I now am starting my new school today. This new school is very different from others. This school is very special, we use magic and weapons. We learn tons of magic and use them in combat.

Well I guess I'll see you later then..

Bye bye!

* * *

Chapter 1

The new student

I walked up the gray road towards the school. The smell of cooked steak filled the air. My stomach growled and I cursed under my breathe. "Man...I should have eaten breakfast!" I scowled myself. I grumbled then heard the bell rang. I ran full speed towards the school and into my class. Soon after, the class burst into laughter because I was an hour late. I felt so embarrassed that, I didn't even introduce my name to the class. I walked into the rows of seats and picked one.

I sat down and prepared for my classes, grabbing my sketchbook and pencils. The teacher walked into the class followed by 2 people. It got quiet in the classroom, not even a peep was heard . Everyone had sat down but the teacher had called me up to the front. "This is Rena Archer, a elf of the southern part of the city. She will need some training in teams. Who will let her in?" The teacher inquired. A single hand shot out from the crowd of desk.

A lager gasp was heard from the class. Even the teacher was flabbergasted from this person. He had bright orange eyes with black silk hair and one white piece of hair. He had small cuts on his face but the weird thing was, he had a mechanical arm on his left arm. He wore black and orange clothes with out of place belts around his waist.

The teacher cleared her throat and jestred me towards the man. "Hi." I casually smiled and let my hand go out for a handshake. He swatted my hand away and grunted, obviously annoyed,at me. I stared at him in disbelief then walked back to my seat. "Ok, today class, everyone will learn how to use their weapons." The teacher said.

Protest was heard from several different people. "Also after we learn how to use your weapons, you will tell us about the history of your race." The teacher added. Two hands shot up simultaneous from each other. "Elsword and Ara, do you have a question?" The teacher asked. The girl, Ara said," What if you don't want to talk?" The girl's eyes flashed briefly with grief and loss that it struck me in the heart. The teacher saw this and stiffened carefully saying," It's ok if you don't want to."

The male, Elsword, his hand went down after hearing that. 'It seems that they too don't want to share anything about thier past.' A voice said in my head. It quickly dispersed as soon as it came. I shrugged it off then thought about my family. Well...my remaining family.

My mother, father, little sister, and neighbor were slaughtered by a serial killer when I was eight years old. I ran away to my big sister's house and stayed there. She eventually sent me out to this private school in the northern part of the city. And here I am, twelve years later and still alive.

Someone nugged me on my shoulders and I turned around. I was surprised and almost yelped out of my seat. It was Aisha, the world's greatest dancer and elementalist. I see her dancing all the time last week when I went to work. We had a great time but she said that she had to go to school. I thought that I wouldn't meet her again but here she is!

"Hi." I whispered. She giggled then got up as the rest of the class did. We walked out of the classroom and down the hall. We walked down a flight of steps then into this HUGE room. It was the size of a football stadium, but twice as big. "Wow..." Me and Ara said. We looked at each other then giggled. "Ok, get with your partners and weapons. We will have a fight to see who is strongest on each team." The teacher exclaimed. A huge amount of agreement was heard from the students.

Just then a second class arrived on the opposite side of the room. "Class Blossom, meet Class Water. They are the second year class. And this is thier teacher, Mr. Lowe." My teacher said. "Ah, these must be the newbies of the cool, eh Stella?" The other teacher smirked. Ms. Stella ingored him and continued to give us directions. "Oh, I bet my students will whip yours in pvp. Or are you all scared?" He mocked. Half of us got angered by that comment, and tried to contain it.

"We'll accept your challenge." said a girl in blue. She had light baby blue eyes with black and white uniform and light brown hair. She looked so odd but what was more odd, she had a little chibi character on her shoulder. "She's the student president, and her partner is that guy over there. He is also her boyfriend." Ara whispered in my ear.

"I am Rini Saber and this is my partner, Sayu Tomochi." She said sternly. The other student president and vice president stepped forward. " I am Sayo Ghauster, and this is my partner, Ami Sakura." Sayo said. They both shook hands and went back to their own sides. "The rules are simple, capture the other teams captian AND flag, if you hurt the other teams captain then they automatically win, and lastly, try not to get killed." Rini said.

The count down started and the platforms dropped. "What the hell is going on?!" Ara screamed. Earning surprised looks at her. I even thought she was a good girl but she has some spit fire. The floor disappeared and we all screamed as we fell down.

* * *

25 minutes later...

We all woke up in piles of pillows and cushions. I heard a moan and looked down. Raven was staring at me and I felt heat rise to my face. He shoved me off and I went stumbling down the hill of pillows. I said,"Hey!" He turned his attention towards me. "Who do you think you are talking to me? You're just a disappointment, I dont have time for louse new students." He said menacing. I felt the air thin around me as his words set in.

Disappointment...

Louse...

I ran away from the group and stumbled up the path. I spotted a couple of the enemy teams coming our way. I ran the other way, north of where my partner was. I found a waterfall and drunk some water. I noticed something shiny reflecting in the surface of the water. "No way.." I exclaimed. It was the other team's flag standing at the waterfall. 'It looks unguarded but need to be cautious.' I thought. I ran up to the flag and picked it up. It was an ivory-sliver color with tin as it's handle. As soon as I picked it up, it struck to the size of my hand.

"I'll get this back to base!" I declared. I ran out of the water and creeped along the riverbank. Explosion after explosion was heard in front of me, making me almost run the other way. 'I'll show him that I'm not useless!' I meantly yelled in my thoughts. I ran full steam ahead without stopping or until I saw the battle zone. It was a bloodbath, everyone was either injured or about to become dog food. "The new kid has the flag, get her!" Someonesspotted me and yelled. I cursed then ran towards the battlezone. "Hurry over here!" Aisha yelled.

I ran past her and we both gave each other a nod. "TAKE THIS, CYCLONE!" She yelled. A huge gust of wind came from her staff. It swirled faster and faster till she let it hit the ground. It sucked up everything and everyone in its path including our and thier teams. "Yes, that's whats excepted from a genius like me." She boosted herself. "Nice try!" A boy yelled. He had green hair with black and green clothes. "Prepare yourself, SWORD FLASH!" He yelled. A blinding light came from his sword. He swung it multiple times at Aisha, which she had difficulty dodging. I was going to go back and help her but Ara said," Keep going!"

She and Elsword was running past me towards Aisha. "BLADE RAIN! SWALLOW ASSAULT!" They both yelled. They had combined thier powers, while Ara was multi-slashing the guy, Elsword had summoned swords that fell from the sky and followed Ara. "Amazing..." I said in awe. "Enough, ROCKET FIRE PUNCH!" He screamed. A hail of fire punches zoomed past Ara and Elsword, intended for me. 'This time... I wont fail!' I thought. "GUIDE-" I was interrupted by two girls and a boy. "Moby, Remy attack!" The white haired girl commanded them.

Her two drones that were following her beeped then sped forward. "Eve, should we help out too?" The boy asked. That earned him a slap on his cheek and a red mark that followed. "Chung...do not address me by my name in front of peasants." She shouted at the male, Chung. I felt a bit offeded by what she said, making me stare at the boy. He looked like a girl from far away but now that I see him, he's not. His soft gaze kept looking at me, and I felt this warm feeling from my chest. 'Is this what humans call in love?' I questioned myself. He bowed in front of the Eve, I don't know what she is, and kissed her hand.

She obviously distorted this and sent him towards me. I nervously stiffened as he came towards me. He started talking but no words came out. I watched as he talked, his lips seemed to call me to kiss him. "Hello? Heeeelllloooo?" He said, waving his hand in my face. I blinked then said," Yep yep ok." He stared at me for a second then lead me away from the battlefield. "Not so fast!" A familiar voice rang out. A girl with blond hair landed from a tree onto the ground. "Dark elf.." I growled. "Ah~, Rena Archer, the too goody elf?" She said with vemon in her eyes.

This girl..she used to be one of my friends. Heck! My only friend! But...now we're mortal enemies, the worst ones who will kill each other if they get the chance. I got the chance one time but she tricked me. Thus...I won't hold back this time! Chole...I'm coming for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Lunch and a sweet surprise

By: Cure Efret

* * *

Chung's unusual long hair flowed with ours as the wind softly blew. "Chole I'm-" I was interrupted, by a dagger pressed against my neck. "Save your excuses!" She barked at me. The dagger dug deeper into my skin, a burning sensation came from the dagger. I yelped, grabbing her arm and twisting it around. She out maneuvered my speed and cut my leg. I dropped to the ground, whimpering in pain. That burning sensation was felt throughout my body, making me feel like I was on fire. "I didn't think you would last that long." She smirked. She sharp teeth glicened in the sun, while the dagger had a burning aura with it.

"That isn't an ordinary dagger, is it?" I managed to chock out. Blood fell from the corner of my mouth. "Nope. It's the dagger of fire, Carmen. This dagger doesn't just enmit poison but it slowly burns your entire body." "Damn..." I cursed. I looked over at Chung, he was in the same predicament as I. He was having difficulty moving with that huge armor on. "Ha ha ha! This is your judgement, demon!" She grinned evilly. 'Crap...She knows!' I thought.

"Demon...?" Chung interrupted my train of thought, making me realize that he was still here. "Chung..." I started to calm him down. "I don't wanna hear it! Demons took away everything from me, my family, friends, and whole kingdom! Why should I help an demon with her problems?" Chung roared. He was visibly shaking with rage, inhuman rage. While staring at Chung, I failed to realize Chole was still here.

A kick to the gut, made me gasp for air. I stumpled into a tree, clutching it for support. "Ha still weak as always!" She mocked. "I'm bored, might as well kill you off." She grinned. "BALL OF FIRE!" She yelled, summoning a massive fireball like the sun. It shone like hellfire, the brightest thing on earth. "I can do this!" I said out loud, repeatedly. The ball came zooming straight for Chung.

I ran straight towards him, putting my body in front of him. "I'm sorry." I apologize for him, just before using this skill. "REFLECTIVE KICK!" I yelled, sending a gust of wind to my foot and doing a backflip. It didn't work...the spell was too powerful, breaking the gust of wind thrown at it. "Run away as fast as you can, Chung. I'll stay here and try to slow it down." I said. He stared at me in disbelief then uttered, "No!" I was taken back from what he said, breaking my concentration on the fire. The fire was approaching fast!, I could feel the heat rising making my hair stand up.

He got in front of me, with his cannon up facing the fire. 'He intends to take in?!' I thought. A black shadow fell down from a tree. The shadow punched the ball back, with shear force. I was so amazed by his strength that I ran to him. "Thanks for the help!" I said, trying to act more mature. He grunted then said," Your still annoying to babysit, tch." "I'm not a baby!" I retorted. We bickered back and forth at each other. Chung just sweatdropped, already annoyed with the both of us. "Baka! Jerk! Jaxkass! Whore! Bastard!" We agrued. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Chung yelled at us both.

I gulped instantly shutting up, causing Raven to laugh at me. "You guys look cute as a couple, always arguing." Ara said, as she hopped down from the roof of an abandoned building. I growled at her then said, "No way in hell!" She laughed then shrugged it off, while I still yelled at her. "Let's just go!" Raven barked at us. I started to walk, but felt a pain from my leg. I collapsed under my leg, worried looks from the others. "Such a troublesome girl..." Raven said, before lifting me up and onto his back.

"Don't get any ideas." He ordered. Everyone remained quiet, obviously thinking about us. Behind him, I was blushing like crazy. 'I can't be...n...NO WAY! I forbid myself!' I screamed in my head. Chung kept glaring at me, a soft and sweet glare. I felt bad for what happened to his family, so I'll help him. "So Rena, did you meet Aisha yet?" Chung asked. I nodded then looked behind us, Aisha was teleporting behind us while another red-haired person ran beside her. Her eyes glowed a pale yellow, the color of madness.

"Elesis, sense anyone yet?" Aisha asked the red girl. The gril smirked then said in a demonic voice, "I smell twelve life forms, six in front and six behind us." That scared the hell out of me, making Raven chuckle. I tried to scold him but ended up failing. "You suck..." I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. "Ok, we're almost there, just need to get the flag and we win." Elsword said.

He had joined the group that was behind us. They were on our team which was good! I gave Elsword a wink then buried my face into Raven's back. 'The steadiness of your heartbeat...' Raven thought. I felt a bit better after hanging onto Raven so long. We were at base, With a few surprises. On the leader board, I was listed as captain, my status was hurt. On the team status tho, we had won even without the flag. We cheered but it was short-lived, when I fainted on Raven's back. "Rena?...Rena!" Thier voices echoed and everything faded to black...

* * *

As I came two, I felt someone touch my face then leave. I sprang up but this stringing pain came from my stomach. I saw myself bandaged from my stomach and leg. Ara walked in and gave me some water. "Where am I?" I asked."Your in the infirmary, Miss Archer." The nurse said. "You took quite a beating a few days ago. Someone said you might actually die." Ara said. "A FEW DAYS AGO?" I exclaimed. "Yep, you were heavy to carry!" Raven moaned. He was holding his back to simulate his pain.

Of course, I didn't believe his bullcrap. 'Jerk!' I thought. "Can I go to lunch? Ms.?" I asked politely. "Ms. Apple, and yes you are free to go." Ms. Apple said. Ara grabbed some walking canes and helped me up. She handed me a walking cane and I gladly took it. "Good luck and be careful!" Ms. Apple called after us. We all nodded then exited the room. Ara said that she had to take care of something, so she had to go. "Rena..." He stared at me and I stared back. "I want you to come to lunch with me." He said, making me cringe. "No way! Just leave me alone..." I said, turning away.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I stopped then said," You're not my childhood friend anymore, you've changed. I thought I could avoid you but here you are." He was getting angrier and I could feel his rage from back here. "Do you know how long I missed you? You just up and disappear like you never existed! Rena, please talk to me." He said, in a shaky voice. "Just go... leave me alone, Rae-kun." I teared up as I walked past him, only to be yanked back.

"Don't go...not again!" He growled at me. His wrist dug into my hands as he pushed me against the locker. He nicked my breathe as he came closer. "Raven-" I started to say, but he kissed me. My eyes widened in shock as he broke the kiss. "This changes nothing!" Raven said. He walked away leaving me in embrassment and confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kisses, feeling, and mixed.

By: Cure Efret

* * *

I touched my lips, a small smile came from it. It had been a couple of days since Raven kissed me. Everytime I would touch my lips, this warm feeling would come. "Miss Archer!" The teacher waved his hand in front of me. I came back into my class and looked around. We were in swim class, the last class of the day, where all of my friends are. Raven kept staring at me in my swimsuit, same with Chung. 'Boys...' I thought.

My wounds had healed faster thanks to Aisha, so now I can join in this class. "Rena, I want you to race Chole." The teacher said. Eight hands shot up to protest but quickly got shot down by the teacher. "Rena, be careful!" Ara yelled at me. I got up on the platform and took a diving position." Ready, set, GO!" Chung yelled. The gun went off and I jumped into the water.

I was swimming as hard as I could, pushing my body to the max. I was winning, Chole was far behind from where I was. I was approaching the wall, I gave it my all. I touched the wall then pushed off. My ankle cramped up and I lost my footing. I hit my head on the platform and started sinking down into the pool. I heard two splashes before feeling myself get lifted out of the pool.

10 minutes later...

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the class except for Raven, Chung, and Eve. Eve pulled up some form of list from her finger. "She's just cold, no need to worry." Eve said. Both males, exhaled then went to my side. "Wha-" I was interrupted, when they kissed my cheeks. I looked over at Eve, she was mishandling Remy so much that she threw him into the pool.

She pulled out a machine gun, and fired a bullet into the ceiling. We all stared at her and she said, "Sorry, my finger slipped." She came over and dragged Raven outside, she looked like she was gonna kill him. Chung looked at me and whispered into my ear. I nodded then we both laughed. "Kids...time for you to go home!" The teacher walked in. I blushed furiously, liliterally running into the opposite wall.

We walked out of the class and into the hall. Raven was cowaring in the corner, mext to a blood- thirsty Eve. "Anyone hungry? We could stop by the Cafe before going home." Chung mentioned. I declined then ran down the hall, heart beating fast. I stood there for a few moments waiting for my heart to stop pounding. I pulled out my phone and checked the time, almost 3 o'clock. Wait! 3o'clock?! Im late, Ms. Paul is gonna kill me.

I shot down the hall, almost running into the new kid, Add. He sighed then went back to whistling, looking for Eve, I suppose. I ran out of the school and into the parking lot, running straight into Sally Fredman. Sally was the big bull around here, she somehow is dating the most popular boy, Raven. Well my childhood friend, Raven. "I heard you kissed my boyfriend, slut! Stay away from him!" with that she pushed me onto the ground and repeatedly kicked me, I think breaking one or two of my ribs. She is a Wind Sneaker but I'm just a Grand Archer. Weak to physical hits but strong against magical. "Ow..." I moaned, clasping my stomach. She bent down smirking, picking up my wrist then snapping it suddenly back. I heard a sickening crack before all feeling in my left arm disappeared.

I now laid on the side wall all alone, everyone had left already until the end of the night.


End file.
